in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Problem about Paradoxes
Plot Re-Peat Boss comes up with his greatest master plan, to use a time controller to send the Locked Room gang back into past events! The gang are about to go into an adventure full of past adventures, and Re-Peat Boss is planning to create paradoxes to change the future! Their only hope is to find a way back to the present day so that they can confront Re-Peat Boss and destroy his time controller, so that they can reverse the effects of the time controller. Cast *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Lex *Zuma Frog *The Explodonaters *Starcade *Kyoji *The Gemstones *The Order of the Stone *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Twilight *Captain Red Shell *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Jaiden *Peridot *The Cookies *Jenny *Re-Peat Boss *Many other villains from past events Story In Re-Peat Boss' lair in the forests of Echo Creek... * Re-Peat Boss: 'Those Locked Room fools think they can just destroy my robotic creations and get away with it? Well, they won't be able to this time! For this time, I'm not planning to build some gigantic robot to destroy all of them. That would be silly. But thanks to my brilliant brain, which is far more smarter than that "tricky" midget's, I have come up with an even more brilliant master plan to get rid of the gang, once and for all! ''(Ding!) * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Voila! It's ready! ''Re-Peat Boss shoves his tools aside and reveals a time controller in front of him. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''At last, my time controller is complete! With this, I'll trap them into events they have been through! And after that, I'll create paradoxes in their way! Which means, all their previous victories will become their eventual defeats! But first, I'll need a disguise, to trick those fools into being zapped with my time controller with a TRICKY costume! Ugh, never thought I had to say that t-word. Yuck! Hmm... ''Re-Peat Boss looks around his costume collection, and picks one of the costumes to wear as a disguise. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Those fools will never know what's coming for them! Oh yes, I'm a genius! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''The scene now changes to L.E.A.F. Headquarters in Suburbia, where the Locked Room gang are reviewing their many victories against the dastardly villains that stood before them. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Green Shadow, what was our next victory after the giant octopus battle? * '''Green Shadow: '''Let me see... * '''Jenny: '''Man, we defeated so many baddies, I've lost track of them all! * '''Milo: '''I know, right? * '''Melissa: '''We stopped the Galactic Army, the Pistachions, Dougleficent; looks like we saved the world a lot! * '''Zack: '''Yep, and I'm starting to get tired of villains showing up whenever we're having a picnic or something. * '''Milo: '''Yeah, I guess that's the downside. But hey, at least the world is safe! * '''Blue Ocean: '*''checking some files* Let's see: we defeated Galaximus last Tuesday, Bright Spark last Thursday, we stopped the Electric dolphins a week ago, and Galaximus again 10 days ago. Oh, and Doughleficient 2 weeks ago. Did I miss anything? * '''Red Fork: '*''eating a giant sandwich* ''Not sure. We've defeated the villains so much that I lost track as well. * '''Green Shadow: '''Me too. But there were some memorable ones like Galaximus and Frosty. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Who's Frosty? * '''Green Shadow: '''That snowman deity, remember? The one who manipulated everyone into thinking that Kyoji is a bad guy? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Ah, now I remember! I'm so glad he's dead. * '''Green Shadow: '''Point is, we have been through a lot. * '''Jelo: '''We had so much victories, we can't even count them! * '''Lisa: ''(arrives) 36,413. * '''Jelo: '''Nevermind. Thanks, Lisa! * '''Lisa: '''You're welcome. ''Suddenly, the doorbell rings. * Green Shadow: 'Huh, I wonder who that could be. * '''Blast: '''I'll open it! ''Blast runs to the door to open it. Outside the door stood an oddly-dressed fanboy who is seemingly a huge fan of the members of the Locked Room gang. * 'Jelo: '''It's a fan of ours. Huh. Wonder if he likes Star vs. the Forces of Evil, or Milo Murphy's Law, or whatever. * '''Milo: '''Wait, I have a show? * '''Melissa: '''Yeah, it's been on air since October 2016. * '''Star: '''I was asking the same question! * '''Marco: '''Yes, Star. We have a cartoon show created by StarFan's mom. ''In my headcanon, Daron Nefcy is StarFan13's mother. * 'Fanboy: '''Is this where the Locked Room foo--er, I mean friends are hanging out at? If that's so, I'm a huge fan and I'll be honored if I could take a photograph of you guys! * '''Blast: '''What? * '''Blue Ocean: '*''pushes Blast away*'' Step aside Blast, let me handle this. *''He looks at the fanboy* Well of course, come right in! I can also give you an autograph after the photo. * '''Blast: '''Your autograph? Why yours? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Because I'm the coolest! ''Tommy and Blast laugh. * 'Blue Ocean: '''What? * '''Blast: '''Oh, nothing, sorry. * '''Lemon Glass: '''Don't make our fan lose his time. Just let him in so he can take a photograph. ''Jelo, Star and Marco walk into where the rest of the gang are. The fanboy also enters the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * 'Green Shadow: '''Hey Gerald, Star and Marco! * '''Fanboy: '''Oh boy, this is amazing! It's my first ever photo of the Locked Room gang, and Jelo's in it! * '''Green Shadow: '''Who are you? * '''Fanboy: '''Just your biggest fan, that's all. * '''Green Shadow: '''You mean, me? * '''Fanboy: '''No, the Locked Room gang! * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh. Well, I suppose it won't do any harm if it's just one photo. ''The gang eventually gathers in the main hall of the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, where the fanboy is waiting with his camera. * 'Red Fork: '''Well, we're ready for the photo. * '''Green Shadow: '''Yeah, let's do it. * '''Fanboy: '''Alright, here goes. One...two...three...say CHEESE! Category:Stories ''The camera flashes a blinding light, and suddenly the entire gang disappears! Right after that, the fanboy takes off his clothes, to reveal himself as Re-Peat Boss in a fanboy costume. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Yes, it worked! It worked! Now to continue with my brilliant scheme, if I recall correctly, that zap should've sent them back to the first battle against Bright Spark. But since Green Shadow is gone, I'll be able to make some big changes to her headquarters and use her technology to create the necessary paradoxes heading their way! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''Lisa, Milo, Melissa and Zack seem to be the only ones remaining, and they're hiding, overhearing Re-Peat Boss' plan. * '''Lisa: ''(quietly) Wait, he zapped the Gang into the past? * '''Milo: '(quietly) ''It seems so. * '''Melissa: '(quietly) ''Guys! We need to focus on saving our friends! * '''Zack: '(quietly) ''But how are we gonna save them? They're zapped into the past! * '''Milo: '(quietly) ''Thankfully, I just know who to call. ''(calls Cavendish and Dakota) The gang find themselves in the futuristic city where they first met Bright Spark. * Re-Peat Moss: 'I knew something was TRICKY about that fanboy! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Where are we? * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, this is one futuristic city... * '''Alice: '''Wait... this place is polluted and nature is destroyed! * '''Jaiden: '''Yikes. See? This is why we should always take care of the Earth. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm having a weird deja vu feeling about this. * '''Red Fork: '''It looks exactly like when we fought Bright Spark. * '''Diana Diamond: '''This is so cool! You guys did adventures like this? * '''Kyoji: '''Not us, we weren't there too. I mean, here. * '''Green Shadow: '''Guys, observe! ''Green Shadow points to alternate timeline versions of themselves fighting the pony robots that were chasing the alternate timeline version of Alice before. * '''Red Ruby: '''Who are they? * '''Green Shadow: '''They were us when we first came here. * '''Jelo: '''Familiar. * '''AT (Alternate Timeline) Red Fork: '''Good! Let's show these robots some manners! * '''Green Shadow: '''Hey, I recall you saying that, Red Fork! * '''Lex: '''And to think, that was when we saved a girl from robots! * '''Red Fork: '''That's right! It's just what I said when we saved Alice. * '''Daisy: Gee, whatever happened to Kaitlynn? * Sarah: 'You just mentioned her. * '''Alice: '''Now that I think of it, this place looks exactly like when Bright Spark had built his robot factories and we had to stop him. But... how? * '''Green Shadow: '''Hmm...it must have something to do with the fanboy's camera, don't you think? * '''Blue Ocean: '''That's an interesting hypothesis, considering that we appeared here after that guy used his camera. I might have to do some investigation to get to the bottom of it. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, apparently, that camera somehow sent us back to the Bright Spark's Science of Metal Madness. And that's no good! * '''Green Shadow: '''Yes, indeed. Right now, we have to find a way to get out of here quickly. If they see us, we might accidentally change the future! We won't want that to happen, it'll change the course of our history. ''The gang sees the alternate timeline versions of themselves defeat the pony robots. * 'AT Red Fork: '''Are you okay? * '''AT Blast: '''Wait, now I know who she is! She's Alice, an old friend of mine! * '''Lex: '''So this was where we met Alice! * '''Marco: '''Hey...? * '''Green Shadow: '''You're right! Let's watch the other gang. Maybe we'll get back our answers to getting back home. ''Meanwhile, back in the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, Re-Peat Boss has hacked into Green Shadow's technology and linked his time controller to the system. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''And there we go, all done! If my paradoxes don't work in this timeline, I'll just have to send them to another timeline! With the press of a button! Oh yes, I'm a genius indeed! But first, where should their next timeline be? Hmm... ''Back to the gang at the futuristic city, the gang witness themselves watching a giant screen with Bright Spark in it. * '''AT Bright Spark: '''Welcome, Locked Room gang, to my latest creation! Isn't it beautiful? * '''Green Shadow: '''Hmm...I wonder what happened after that. I did recall this scene however. * '''AT Jelo: '''Whoa, who in the world are you? * '''Jelo: I'm you, from the future. * AT Jelo: Cool! Are there any flying cars there? * Jelo: No, I live in 2018. But I did escape the rooms! * Marco: 'Gerald, wait! You can't talk to your past self- never mind, too late. * '''Green Shadow: '''Yeah, it's not a good idea. *to AT Jelo* Uh...nothing to see here. Please go on with your adventures. * '''AT Jelo: '''Okay....? ''(leaves) * 'Jenny: ' I think taking to your past self would.... I dunno- something scientific. * 'Jelo: '''Okay...Can somebody find a way to zap Lisa and Kaitlynn here? * '''Blue Ocean: '''It would be able to cause severe paradoxes that would be able to cause a number of possible consequences, ranging from your past self fainting out of surprise, all the way to breaking the space-time continuum. * '''Jelo: '''Uh-oh. * '''Starcade: '''Or even worse, changing our past victories to defeats. * '''Jelo: '''UH-OH TIMES A HUNDRED! * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, no need to panic! * '''Green Shadow: '''What we should do now, is to find our way home from our alternate timeline versions without changing too much of the future. ''The gang follow their alternate timeline versions, who are searching for the elements of harmony to defeat Bright Spark. * 'AT Blue Ocean: '''What's this? * '''AT Alice: '''I've never seen this before! This is amazing! * '''AT Blast: '''But...how did this happen? * '''AT Red Fork: '''It must be the element's power. When we took it from the factory, it must have restored this area. * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''That's means that if we find the other elements, we'll be able to restore the other areas that were destroyed by Bright Spark. * '''Zuma Frog: '''So we went to restore other areas by finding the elements of harmony? * '''Lex: '''Yes, Zuma Frog. * '''Green Shadow: '''Good find! Now let's gather more clues of our history. ''Meanwhile, back at L.E.A.F. Headquarters, or as Re-Peat Boss now calls it B.O.S.S. Headquarters, Re-Peat Boss is working on another plan. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Maybe robots weren't such a bad idea after all. But this time, I'm building a small robot! A small but powerful robot! And now, the final step is in progress! ''A few hours later, using Green Shadow's technology and his tricky skills, Re-Peat Boss has invented a mind-controlling bug. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Behold, my masterpiece! With this little device, I'll make that puny pony destroy the Locked Room gang MY way! No one ever suspects a lil' bug, do they? In you go, my pet! ''Re-Peat Boss sends his mind-controlling bug to the same timeline he had trapped the gang in. Meanwhile, the gang witness their alternate timeline versions fighting Bright Spark's Emperor Robot to get the last element of harmony. * 'AT Lemon Glass: '''What is that thing? * '''Bonk Choy: '''I could ask the same question. * '''AT Bright Spark: '''This is my latest invention, the Emperor Robot! * '''Green Shadow: '''Gasp! Now I remember that this happened too! * '''Red Fork: '''Yup, we've definitely seen this before. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wait, so we're back in the past? What do we do? * '''Green Shadow: '''I think this is where the final part of our first battle against Bright Spark takes place. * '''AT Bright Spark: '*to the AT versions* Because you'll all be exterminated! Once I destroy you here... Suddenly, the alternate timeline version of Bright Spark gets bitten by Re-Peat Boss's mind-controlling bug. * 'Green Shadow: '''Didn't he complete his sentence before? * '''Lex: '''Yeah, I wonder... * '''AT Bright Spark: '*with Re-Peat Boss' voice* Hello, mortals. Remember me? * 'Red Fork: '''Wait, that's not what he said before! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''I assume you have never met me before. * '''AT Red Fork: '''But...we've been meeting you the entire time, Bright Spark. Right? * '''AT Bright Spark: '''That pony was nothing more than a mortal fool, just like the others! Let me introduce myself, I'm Re-Peat Boss, the greatest supervillain of all time! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''So it seems. I should've known it was that TRICKY clone of mine! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''It's time I show you how a real villain destroys his foes! ''The alternate timeline version of Bright Spark, under Re-Peat Boss's control, uses his Emperor Robot to continuously fire missiles at the alternate timeline version of the Locked Room gang. * 'Green Shadow: '''We have to stop him! If he destroys them, he destroys us! * '''Red Fork: '''We can't let that happen! Let's jump into action! * '''Blue Ocean: '''But, what about the consequences with interfering with the past? What about...? * '''Red Fork: '''That doesn't matter now, we've gotta stop Re-Peat Boss's evil plan! * '''Green Shadow: '''He's right. Our lives are more important than anything, now go! ''The gang charge at the alternate timeline version of Bright Spark. * 'AT Green Shadow: '''What the? Am I seeing me? * '''Green Shadow: '''Yes. We know what's happening, that's not Bright Spark! * '''AT Green Shadow: '''But...he was a minute ago. * '''Green Shadow: '''He is Bright Spark the whole time, he's just controlled by another villain! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''Coming to interfere with my plans, I see? Well, it won't happen! Do your worst! * '''Blue Ocean: '''With pleasure! * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''What!? You're me!? But, do you know the scientific possible consequences of... * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Shut up! There's more important stuff to take care of. That villain, to be specific. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, let's get down to business! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''I know everything about your battle against Bright Spark! I shall use his identity to claim my victory against you! * '''Bonk Choy: '''How are we going to defeat this thing? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, he's using Bright Spark's tricks. We've beaten Bright Spark before, so I guess it won't be that much different. * '''Alice: '''You do remember he has the elements of harmony in the factories at this moment,right? * '''Red Fork: '''Yes... plan B? * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, Re-Peat Boss did say he knows everything about our battle against Bright Spark. Getting to the last element of harmony won't be as easy as before. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Wait, perhaps we can help? * '''Red Fork: '''That sounds like a good idea. * '''AT Red Fork: '''Cool! Let's do it! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Double the manpower, double the trouble! And trouble's surely brewing in Re-Peat Boss's way. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Yeah! It's time to show that TRICKY trickster who's the real boss! * '''Green Shadow: '''Alright, everyone! * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Let's end this once and for all. * '''Green Shadow and AT Green Shadow: '''CHARGE! ''Both gangs enter the factory to take down the mind-controlled alternate timeline version of Bright Spark. * 'AT Bright Spark: '''You'll never get your hands on the last element of harmony! Not on my watch! * '''Red Fork: '''Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but we are going to get that element of harmony, and we are going to stop you. No villain in the universe is going to stop us! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's get to action. * '''AT Alice: '''Once we get the final element, we'll be able to restore the natural beauties of this region, and defeat that evil villain! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''We'll see about that, girlie! * '''Green Shadow: '''Incoming! ''Re-Peat Boss, in AT Bright Spark's body, unleashes a devastating combination of the Emperor Robot's attacks on both gangs. '' * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Where's the last element? It's gotta be somewhere in this factory! * '''Red Fork: '''Last time, I remember the last element appeared when we destroyed the Emperor Robot. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I guess we'll have to do that again if we're to continue. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''I guess that makes sense. * '''Green Shadow: '''Yes, I'm sure we can take him down twice as fast as before. * '''AT Bright Spark: '''Really? * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Yes, really! ''Re-Peat Boss, in AT Bright Spark's body, goes all out on the two gangs. '' * '''AT Bright Spark: '''I shall ensure that no one leaves this factory alive! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, maybe just you! Your robot is about to be finished! * '''Jenny: '''You'll never beat us! You lost to us before, and you're gonna lose again! * '''Red Fork: '''Yeah, not to mention we've already fought this robot before. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah! Bring it on, Re-Peat Boss! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''Your wish is my command! ''Re-Peat Boss, in AT Bright Spark's body, continues his devastating combination of attacks. Despite this, the Emperor Robot gets destroyed, which reveals the last element of harmony. * 'AT Green Shadow: '''There it is! * '''AT Bright Spark: '''No! Don't do it! Don't you dare! ''Alarms start to blare, as the alternate timeline version of Bright Spark regains consciousness, as the effects of the mind-controlling bug has worn off. * '''AT Bright Spark: '''What happened? *notices that his factory is about to explode* No, how did this happen!? This is impossible! No way, I can't believe this! * '''AT Green Shadow: '''We have to get out of here, now! * '''Green Shadow: '''Sounds like a plan! * '''AT Bright Spark: I'll get you next time! *hops onto his escape pod* The gangs escape just before the factory explodes. * Jenny: '''That-was- AWESOME! That whole thing just went ''BOOM! ''Yipee! * '''Jelo and AT Jelo: Whoa! That was not what we expected. The elements of harmony shine, and restore the natural beauty of the area. * AT Alice: 'This is wonderful! Thanks for helping us to restore the beauty of this region's natural reserve. * '''Red Fork: '''No problem! * '''AT Red Fork: '''It was cool to work with you guys! * '''Red Fork: '''It was also cool to work with you guys. * '''Jelo: '''Well, looks like the multiverse is saved again. ''Meanwhile, back at B.O.S.S. Headquarters, Re-Peat Boss is growling over his first failure. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Blasted moss balls! That pony turned out to be nothing but a failure! But I won't fret, for I have found another backup timeline to send those fools to! They're gonna have a whale of a time there! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button on his time controller, and fires a huge beam of blinding light to the gangs. Only the gang from the present time and the mind-controlling bug gets affected, as they are all sent to another timeline. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...looks like the time controller only works on entities from the present time. Oh well, let's see how they'll do against...the electric dolphins! ''The gang open their eyes to find themselves floating in the ocean. * 'Green Shadow: '''Where did that flash of light send us to now? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Ah, the beautiful ocean! * '''Lex: '''This feels very familiar! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''After so many adventures on land, it's nice to be back home in the sea. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I can't help feeling we've been here already. ''Suddenly, Green Shadow spots the ship S.S. Tardis sailing past them. * 'Green Shadow: '''Hey, isn't that the ship we used to sail to Captain Blowhole's lair? * '''Doopie: '''Wait a minute....That's us! * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''So apparently...Current Line is just miles ahead. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Approximately? * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''About 369 miles? I learnt geography in my younger days. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Did I say that? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Apparently so. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, should we swim to the S.S. Tardis? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I guess so. Considering that Re-Peat Boss tried to use Bright Spark to beat us, I'm suspecting he'll try to use Captain Blowhole in a similar way. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''If that's the case, we must reach the S.S Tardis and form an alliance with our past selves, in order to defeat Re-Peat Boss, and those electric dolphins. * '''Gary Garnet: '''Great! Let me give a call to your past selves...*types into his OPhone, only for it to not work* What the? * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh right, I forgot to mention. Captain Blowhole had stolen all the electricity in the world in his previous scheme, so no devices would work at the moment. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Well, what are we waiting for, lads? That ship is our only hope! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Aye aye, matey! Let's swim to the ship and team up with ourselves. ''The gang swim to the S.S. Tardis. * 'AT Green Shadow: '''Yeah, it's frightening how important electricity is to the world. * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Doopie will be...huh? * '''AT Starcade: '''What'd you see? * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''I don't know, is it just me or do I see us? * '''AT Starcade: '''It's not just you. I see it too. * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Hey, Green Shadow! * '''AT Green Shadow: '''You rang? * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''No, not you. The other Green Shadow. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Who are you talking about? *sees the gang* Oh. * '''Green Shadow: '''We are you from the future! * '''AT Red Fork: '''You came to help us beat the electric dolphins? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sort of. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Ahoy mateys! Now, set course towards Captain Blowhole's place! * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''Aye aye, captain! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We'll stop that scallywag's plan! * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Well, duh, of course we're going to stop Captain Blowhole. * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, yes, him. But there's something else you should know. * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''What is it? * '''Green Shadow: '''Someone else is after him. He'll be using the captain's body to destroy us! * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''So what? We're gonna help that doofus now? Sounds like what electric dolphins would say! * '''Green Shadow: '''I promise you, we are not. Plus, if you see us, you should know that we've defeated them already. Anyway, Re-Peat Boss is after Captain Blowhole, who knows what he'll do? * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Re-Peat Moss? * '''Green Shadow: '*facepalms* No! Re-Peat Boss! * 'AT Bonk Choy: '''Ah...yeah, double the manpower, double the trouble! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Hey, that's my line! * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Technically, it's my line. If you know what I mean. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Quit it! This sounds very serious indeed, come aboard! * '''Green Shadow: '''With pleasure. ''The gang board onto the S.S. Tardis. Soon, both gangs start sailing to Captain Blowhole's lair. * 'AT Red Fork: '''So, what's it like in the future? * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''Red Fork, don't ask that. Knowing the future could have important scientific consequences, that could lead to the destruction of the space-time continuum. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, it's not like we come from years in the future. Not much time has happened, and things are almost the same. The gang has a few new members, but not much more has happened. * '''Blue Ocean: '''You're not supposed to tell them! If they know the future, it could have important scientific consequences, that could lead to the destruction of the space-time continuum. * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''That's what I said! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Shut up! Stop going on and on about your science stuff, and concentrate on the mission! * '''Blue Ocean & AT Blue Ocean: '*scared* Ok... Meanwhile, back at B.O.S.S. Headquarters, Re-Peat Boss is watching the gangs in Green Shadow's monitor. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Looks like they are after Captain Blowhole's lair at Current Line! I better get my bug there before they do! ''Back to the gangs... * 'AT Green Shadow: '''What's going on? * '''Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss, you remember him, right? * '''AT Green Shadow: '''Yes, why? * '''Green Shadow: '''He's after Captain Blowhole. His scheme is to trap us into different timelines when our battles previously took place and make use of the villains there to get rid of us. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''But Captain Blowhole has gotten rid of all the electricity! If they form an alliance... * '''Green Shadow: '''It's not an alliance. It's that Re-Peat Boss wants to mind-control the alternate timeline version of Captain Blowhole, to make use of him to finish us. * '''AT Green Shadow: '''I see. This is double trouble! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Targets spotted! An army of electric dolphins are waiting in front of the ship! ''The gangs spot an army of alternate timeline electric dolphins waiting for them, along with AT Captain Blowhole. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Uh oh. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''We're too late! * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''So, we meet again. It's a big mistake to deny your surrender, you know? *sees both gangs* What the? Am I seeing double? * '''Marco: '''Long story. * '''Red Fork: '''I guess you could say it's double trouble for you, Blowhole! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We're stopping you before something worse happens. Surrender and leave if you want to avoid greater troubles. If not, we'll be forced to turn you and your army into shark bait. * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''We'll see about that! The more to kill, the merrier! Electric dolphins, attack! ''As the electric dolphins attack both gangs, Re-Peat Boss's mind-controlling bug shows up once again to bite AT Captain Blowhole. * 'AT Captain Blowhole: '''Ugh! Buzz off, you bug-sized weakling! *swats the bug away* Now that I have no interruptions in this battle...wait, what's happening to me?! I feel...sleepy... * '''Green Shadow: '''We have to do something before... * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '*with Re-Peat Boss's voice* Surprise! Did you miss me? * '''Red Fork: '''Oh no... * '''AT Green Shadow: ...it's too late! * Green Shadow: 'What are you up to now, Re-Peat Boss? * '''AT Bonk Choy: '''Re-Peat Boss??? * '''AT Lex: '''Re-Peat Boss??? * '''AT Starcade: '''Re-Peat Boss??? * '''AT Blast: '''Re-Peat Boss??? * '''AT Blue Ocean: '''Re-Peat Boss??? * '''AT Re-Peat Moss: '''My TRICKY clone??? * '''Red Ruby: '''SHUT UP!!! * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''What better way to defeat you than being the captain himself? * '''Jaiden: '''Sorry Blowhole, but it looks like you're about to become sushi! * '''AT Doopie: '''Wait, Jaiden? I thought you stayed to put out the fires! * '''Jaiden: '''I'm from the future. * '''AT Doopie: '''Oh, that's odd. Wait, why is there another me? * '''Doopie: '''I'm also from the future. * '''Green Shadow: '''Long story, but we have a moss to defeat right now. * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''Oh yeah? * '''Green Shadow and AT Green Shadow: '''Yeah! * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''Time to show you how to be a real captain! Get them, my minions! ''Re-Peat Boss, in AT Captain Blowhole's body, orders the electric dolphins to fire streams of electric water at the gangs. * 'Bonk Choy: '''First a pony scientist, now the captain of electrified mammals! Can this day get any worse? *gets zapped* ELECTRIC DOLPHINS! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Everyone attack, now! ''The two gangs combine their attacks to take down the electric dolphins. * 'AT Green Shadow: '''How are we going to stop this madness? * '''Green Shadow: '''We have to knock him out so unconscious, that it breaks the mind-control effect! * '''Bonk Choy: '''How sure are you? * '''Green Shadow: '''Bright Spark turned back to normal when we did the same. * '''AT Captain Blowhole: '''This is not good, the battle's going too easy for them! I have to pull this off strategically, but how? Hmm...I got it, but we'll have to retreat for now. *to the electric dolphins* Retreat, my fellow landlubbers! ''The electric dolphins do as they were told. Once they are underwater, Re-Peat Boss tells them to attack in a different pattern than before. * 'AT Green Shadow: '''Are they gone? For real? * '''Green Shadow: '''I don't think so. It seems far too easy. ''Suddenly, all the electric dolphins appear from one side of the S.S. Tardis, rather than surrounding it. They open fire at both gangs without hesitation. * '''Danger Dolan and AT Danger Dolan: We better run! * '''Zesty: '''We're doomed. Absolutely doomed!